


Late

by Violsva



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Impending Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thee worft of it, Agnes thought, was the waityng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Thee worft of it, Agnes thought, was the waityng. She began to bind off.

She had few surprises, and was used to waiting for others to catch up. She dealt with it with patience and knitting, and used the time to make preparations. But sometimes everything was finished, and one had nothing to do but think. She did not want to think.

It was especially annoying when one’s undergarments were heavier than usual.

The sounds of self-righteous yelling came closer. The first few arrived in her yard, waving pitchforks. She waited for a good audience.

“Ye’re tardie,” she chastised them.


End file.
